


settling down

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Travelling together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar finally settle down at their home together .





	settling down

... Together .

That was the vow they had made when the war ended . That they'd travel all over the world , together, nobility be damned.  
" Hand-in-hand" was never said aloud, but Caspar still squeezed Linhardt's hand every time they were off to their next adventure, rubbing it with his thumb. And if he forgot, Linhardt held it for him, and Caspar would always smile at him when he did that, something warm fluttering in his gut. Lin's hair had gotten even longer and even prettier ( something Caspar still could not fathom ) , falling down his back like a forest of kelp . Sometimes Caspar truly wondered if he was a merman , especially when they'd fool around in lakes together and Linhardt's wet hair would float in the water all around him like a halo. It was at these moments that Caspar honestly wanted Ignatz to be by their side so he could capture that moment in a painting . Or hold that beautiful naiad in his arms and never, ever let go -

... And then there was the issue of feelings. 

If Lysithea had been there, she would've been nothing less than surprised by the fact that they weren't a couple, after all these years, and especially after a romantic trip together, all around the world . And , truly ? Caspar felt the same. But he was so terribly afraid of what would happen if Linhardt rejected him - then this trip would've probably been over , and he'd have to go back home and continue his miserable life as a royal . He didn't like that prospect very much . He didn't like those days very much , so he usually didn't give his feelings a lot of thought and brushed them under the rug.

Linhardt was much more straightforward with himself . He knew that he loved Caspar, absolutely adored him , to the point where he'd easily devote his life to him, if asked to. What he also knew was how hapless he'd be if he never managed to tell him how he feels - even if it ended in rejection , he'd rather wear his defeat honourably instead of living a life in misery . He wasn't one for hiding , but he'd act on it when the time was ripe .

When Caspar ( adventurous, spunky , spontaneous Caspar ! ) asked him if he'd ever like to settle down together, Linhardt almost kissed him . Of course, Caspar hadn't said the words aloud ( " I want to spend my life with you.") , yet the message was clear enough . Even if Linhardt still did not comprehend how his friend of all people could handle being tied down to one place . 

"... I'd love to have a home with you," Linhardt smiled warmly . 

Not house . Home.

A ghost of a flush caressed their cheeks momentarily before moving on, but something shifted . Linhardt would sit a little too close to him, smile a little too brightly , he'd look at him in the eye when he laughed . 

The place was not very large . It was a simple cottage in the woods , flowers growing all around it and a small pond just two steps away from the house itself , wildlife all over . Caspar gasped excitedly when he saw it, and without thinking he dragged Linhardt by the hand inside . 

"... It's ours," Linhardt smiled . " It's really ours, Cas..."

Caspar nodded, a little teary eyed , a warm smile on his face .

" Can I kiss you?" He squeaked , because he really couldn't hold it inside any longer . 

Linhardt laughed cutely .  
" Please . It's like we're married already anyw-" he choked, and then Caspar was cupping his face and kissing him with such fervor that Linny nearly tripped over . He tried to keep up with the kiss , but Caspar was really giving it his all , just as he always did, that sweetheart . There was a reason Linhardt had fallen in love with him so deeply. His fingers gently tangled in Caspar's hair, finally feeling through those curls like he'd always wanted to. They parted , gasping for breath, and Linhardt rested his forehead against his tenderly, sighing as he looked into his eyes .

"... I don't know how we didn't do this sooner," Caspar sighed, and Linhardt sneaked a kiss at his nose , making him giggle . 

"... I think telling you I love you is redundant at this point," Linhardt retorted . " It's been ten years, you already know ..."

" I still wanna hear you say it..." Caspar admitted, red in the face. 

" I love you," Linhardt said with a confident smirk. Everything was just so easy when they were around each other. 

"... That's kinda gay, Linny, I don't know..." Caspar laughed , and Linhardt poked his belly teasingly. 

" Will you shut up and kiss me again?" He smirked , and then Caspar's lips were on his again , Linhardt's arms wrapped around his shoulders lazily. This kiss was deeper , if a little bit clumsy , since neither had never been with anyone before, but the eagerness and passion balanced it out.  
Then, Caspar picked him up and started blowing raspberries at his neck , and Linhardt's adorable laughter echoed through the house .  
" Hey that t-teh- that tickles, Cas!" 

Caspar chuckled as he kept on blowing raspberries .

"... What have I gotten myself into?" Linny chuckled teasingly.

" Oh, honey , you're not getting away now..." Caspar responded against his neck . " You're stuck with me ."

" Oh, woe is me!" Linhardt laughed, his movements a mockery of what Caspar assumed to be dramatic theatre. 

Caspar guided him to the bedrooms and he could almost feel the way Linhardt immediately stiffened.

" What're you doing...?" He murmured .

"... Nothing . I promise you, nothing . Just wanna cuddle with you," Cas responded , his voice softer now . He kissed his head sweetly.

" ... Oh," Linny relaxed . " I'd like that." 

He retrieved his nightclothes from his satchel and changed into them shamelessly - ten years of being together everywhere does that to you . He undid his bun, his hair curling where it had been tied . Caspar was wearing his nightshirt, and Linhardt caught him staring now that his hair was undone .

" You looking at something you like?" He teased, and Caspar nodded with a smile . He laid down and pulled Linny on his chest so he could card his fingers through his hair, feeling him sigh contently as his eyes drooped.

"... I think I've always wanted to spend my life with you," Linny gently murmured groggily .  
" You just felt so right." 

" So did you," Caspar tenderly responded. He took his hand and placed a kiss on top . 

"... You never said ' I love you' back..." Linny murmured as teasingly as he could , eyes fluttering closed . He was almost asleep . 

"... You already know it . I love you," Caspar murmured soothingly as he kept on caressing his hair . Linhardt smiled warmly , and then he was fast asleep .

And finally everything fell into place in their lives . And if Caspar dreamt of the child, the child that would write down their adventures one day , their marriage, and growing old together ? That was his own business.


End file.
